


Actually Repectable

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: He is what they say but he is more than that too. Naruto is ready and he is coming





	Actually Repectable

He was Uzumaki Naruto. Tabloids loved him, women adored him and men worshipped him and his reputation. She could see the appeal. He had that feel about him. He was tall, he was blonde and he was gorgeous he had nice hands. It made her wonder if they were as strong as they looked.

But she knew his reputation and she suspected the reason behind the meeting and his smile when she arrived. Instead of melting into her chair she forced herself to take a seat a small distance away and place her case on the desk. Maybe he could be bored to tears and bored away.

Yet she was in the surprise for her life when he nodded at her actions and smiled. “Begin your discovery and proposal.” He said, his tone, the way he watched her made her realize that his CEO status and the rumours towards his building that company he rarely headed these days. It might not be rumour after all. Maybe he hunted in all things.

X

Coming all this way had not been a waste after all. She was smart and thought out of the box. Naruto was aware of Mimi nearby even as he listened to the words the woman said and the things she did not say. It did not matter. He had already decided where he was going to make the best use of her.

She had thought he wanted her. She was right, however he wanted more than her body, he wanted her devotion, her brains and her loyalty and he knew exactly how to get them. There was no need to do anything else. He was a well fed lion. He allowed a smile to come to his face as she spoke.

The foundation was doing fine. Very soon his plans would be taking off, all he had to do was finish this scavenger hunt the remainder of the clean up. soon they would be stepping forward with plans. He could barely wait. But the cute scientist before him, he was glad no one had found her before him.

X

“I have a date am I correct?” Naruto asked Mimi when the scientist left them a contract in her hands that she was delighted over. “It is about time I wrapped that up. it has been bugging me. I’m tired of kid gloves. Time to drop a warning.”

“It is the best kind.” Mimi’s tone was not amused. “You will behave yourself accordingly.”

“This doesn’t belong in a rag. This is lowkey. It will feel better coming from the source.” Naruto smiled. “Besides, that is not the only thing I have to do. I have some wool to remove as well. I’ve been protective for too long. It’s demanded and expected as dues and that is not how it is at all.”

“I know.” Mimi said softly. “Are you sure about this course of action?”

“Mimi I’ve been certain since they made the first move.” And he was, there was only so much he would swallow. He never liked the delusions. He like to play with perceptions but to have people feel they owned him and his actions. It felt wrong. it chaffed at his neck. Never again. For no one. Never again. He did what he did, what he wanted. He breathed for himself, he kneeled to no one.


End file.
